


I'm still wishing (to live outside of this body)

by anightskyperson



Series: I'm sorry about the blood in your mouth (I wish it was mine) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avenger Peter Parker, Avengers Tower, Blanket Fic, Crying, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Peter, Men Crying, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Star Wars References, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightskyperson/pseuds/anightskyperson
Summary: peter is going through some stuff and overwhelmed- thankfully, tony is right by his side to help him out.
Series: I'm sorry about the blood in your mouth (I wish it was mine) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I'm still wishing (to live outside of this body)

**Author's Note:**

> me, projecting onto characters to deal with my problems?  
> you betcha.  
> (work title by kailah figueroa)

„Peter “, Tony tried. Nothing.

  
„Hey. _Kid-_ "

Peter looked up from his desk to face Tony, startled.

  
“Hey…” Tony turned around on his chair as to face Peter completely. The boy’s shoulders were tense.

  
“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, voice soft and low; looking Peter directly into the eyes.

  
“I don’t- “ Peter tried with a choked off voice; face scrunched up with hurt.  
Helplessly, he shrugged his shoulders while tears filled his eyes, losing composition.

  
Oh boy, Tony thought, quickly scooting over in his chair in order to reach Peters desk.

  
“I- I just- “, the boy tried again as Tony put his hand on his shoulder.  
Peter let his head fall onto Tony’s collarbone, the two of them now intertwined in an uncomfortable half- hug; Tony’s free hand slowly cradling through Peters hair, comforting the sobbing boy.  
“It’s okay, bud. “

  
Peter only responded by trying to get even closer to Tony, burrowing his head into the crate of Tony’s neck and keeping his bodyweight up by grabbing fistfuls of Tony’s oil- stained T- Shirt, now adding tears to the mix.

  
“It’s gonna be okay. “

  
“I- “, Peter managed to choke out in- between sobs, only making them worse.

  
“How can I- “, Tony paused, having to think about the phrase.  
“What can I do to help you, kiddo. “

  
Peter only shook his head, not being coherent enough to answer.

  
“Do you… Do you want to move? Maybe get up to your room, hm. How does that sound. "  
Peter shook his head, again.  
“Okay. That’s fine. Do you want your blanket?”

  
A beat.

  
Peter nodded.

Tony could work with that.

  
“Okay, kid. That’s good. Are you gonna be okay for a minute while I go and get it? “

  
The boy lifted his head from under Tony’s chin and nodded again. His eyes were bloodshot and - Tony winced involuntarily- had noticeable bags under them.  
“Alright, kid, just… I’ll be right there. “

  
As Tony carefully got up, Peter let his torso fall into the backrest of the chair and pulled his knees closer to his body, hugging his legs as if they were a lifeline.

  
Tony took the elevator up to Peters room.

Shortly before he arrived at the right level, he said: “F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you prepare a hot cocoa for Peter? I think we’re in need of a bit on an emotional crutch down there. “  
“Very well, Sir. Anything else? “, the cool female voice replied, seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Yes, actually “, Tony replied, the hint of a smile forming on his face.  
“Can you get Star Wars, Episode IV, ready to play in the living room? “  
“Of course.” 

  
With that settled, Tony quickly got Peters blanket out of his room and fetched the cocoa on his way back down to the lab.

  
As the glass door slid open, Tony could spot Peter sitting at his desk, in the same position he had left him in.

  
He was absent-mindedly staring into space, completely zoned out; but the noise of Tony’s footsteps in the room made him look up.

  
“Oh _boy_ , do you need sleep”, Tony remarked, under his breath, at the sight of the tear- streaked face of his protégé.  
“There you go.” He set the cocoa down on the desk and draped the blanket over Peter’s huddled form, making sure it stayed in place.

  
Tony sat down in his own chair as Peter took the mug from the desk; enclosing it with his hands, feeling the warmth.

  
A sad smile formed on the kid’s face.  
“Thank you”, he said, looking Tony directly in the eyes.

  
Tony smiled right back.


End file.
